


New Year's Taken

by owoforbois



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, New Years, Peer Pressure, Pet Names, Snow, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owoforbois/pseuds/owoforbois
Summary: Dwight and Jake are pressured into playing the pocky game, but it doesn't quite go to plan. Eventually, midnight rolls around.





	New Year's Taken

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Christmas but I was busy as hell shsjfhdhfhgjgjgng.
> 
> It's gay, it's self indulgent, what's new lads
> 
> Not really the pocky game, sorry! I want to write that though, please comment if this should be continued to other parts!,
> 
> Special thank you to Bun, Jer, and Birb for making this possible, I love you so much guys ♡

Everyone heard of the upcoming sweaters, some looked forward to them more than others. They all would get specialized ones, custom made just for their tastes. Dwight of course wanted to get everyone to wear theirs to take a picture, most begrudgingly agreed just because he was so cute when excited. But currently, snow was falling and practically everyone was screaming. The weather had been basically sunny, and to wake up to snow was absolutely terrifying. Especially since when they were in that dreaded realm, they would just huddle together in a ball of freezing survivors. Basically any skin free was tucked in to someone else to try and refrain from freezing to death.

 

The same tactic could work, but now that they were all in a secured and heavily guarded street, they would have to make it to the middle house. So Dwight hauled tail in his flannel hoodie that Jake had given him as an early gift through the snow. It was basically up to his fucking knees, he had to trudge hard through it. As soon as he could open the door, he swung it open and rushed inside. His legs felt numb, but tingly at the same time, he had to get warm. He didn't notice Jake beside him until a mug of hot chocolate was held out. He slightly jumped, his smile went to a awkward startled one. With the teeth chattering visible due to his jaw, Jake secured an arm around the anxious man's shoulders. He lead him over to the loveseat, and leaned him down to sit. Instantly getting a blanket over him, and a quick pat on the head, Dwight felt safe. He sipped on the smoldering drink just out of worry that his friend would think he didn't appreciate it. He had to hold in a hiss of pain.

 

Eventually everyone started filing in, filling in the furnished building. The couches were getting covered in real survivors now, all chatting away at how cold it is for now. Finally the last person bursted in, and Nea was grinning from ear to ear. “Who wants to play a game? Pick a partner!” She of course dove right in to grab Meg's hand, who had the couple’s signature look of mischief on. Feng had deemed it the kitty face from a normally used text emoji, which that got easily approved. There were only three groups that wanted to play, and other than the two mentioned girls, Dwight and Jake, along with Kate and Claudette. “No backing out after this,” Nea spoke with an almost too happy charm, “Deal?” All of the girls agreed on que, but Dwight stared at his partner with worry. A shrug emitted off of the much calmer guy, making Dwight sigh in appreciation before he nodded.

 

Nea looked so happy, Dwight pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. Though, he instantly regretted agreeing when she pulled out a pocky box. That grin meant she knew what she was doing, they had been talking about his little ‘predicament’ last night. He was absolutely head over heels in love with Jake, he just fit the slot of his type so easily. Even if it wasn't anything personal, he would flush up anytime that Jake would single him out. His heart fluttered at every second they spent together, which was increasing with the more interest the loner had in him. He distinctly remembered that this feeling was the type that you covered your face and fell back into your bed type. He got lucky that Jake had chosen him as his partner, or everyone might have thought that Dwight had planned this, which would be horribly awkward.

 

The box of chocolate covered sticks got shoved in Jake's hands, and the two just stared into their eyes for a minute. Jake noticed Dwight's sweat, and flushed up face along with his shaking, and gave a smile. “We don't have to.” He spoke clearly, but quietly enough to only let the couple close hear.

 

“Well.. I-I..” Of course Jake knew that he wanted to, it was quite obvious. The flushing and little noises Dwight would make at any affectionate interaction gave it away, he wasn't very down-low. He knew that he was gushing to everyone too, the glances, little laughs and grins were clear. The anxious guy's voice started back up again, and fumbled as Jake led him astray from the area of peering eyes. Though, Dwight suddenly came to a stop and didn't let them continue.

 

“What?” The hand holding Jake’s flexed for a brief moment, and then his eyes diverted to Dwight's face. Following his look, he glanced up to his own trap. The fidgety boy looked stunned, making Jake fondly smile at the dumb look. They could feel each other's stare, directed right at something with no intent on looking away. Silence overtook them, their eyes flickering to look into the other's, embarrassment clear.

 

Jake stared down at Dwight, a few things hitting him at once. He'd never noticed how his mate's ears would go tinted along with his knuckles. His small freckles showed through with the change of colour, had they never been this close before? Well, they had, a few accidents or attempts to confess happened a little bit too often. He never really took in how pretty he was, though. His lips looked like a perfect shape to kiss, and spotting the chocolate brown eyes made his chest tighten. They were so large and looked watery, and he followed the every movement of his lips. They tucked in, and Jake got a glance at his front teeth going out to suck the tip of his lip in. He watched his soft jaw move as he mindlessly nibbled on it due to not having his hands free to get to his nails. He wondered if it'd be more awkward to go for it, or to ask first.

 

Dwight, on the other hand, watched Jake intently. Everywhere he looked felt like it was on fire from his whole body burning up, he was entirely awestruck at the look in Jake's eyes. The brown seemed lighter now, his heart thumped hard all of a sudden. It practically hit him with how much it banged. He didn't know why, but all of the attention was making him want to cry. With the familiar rise to his cheeks coming on as he started to get blurry-eyed, his chest fell. He locked up when he noticed Jake’s chest had gotten closer along with his head, which tilted to the right. “Jake..” Dwight freed his own hands from the other's, and rested them on his shoulders. “Can we.. d-do you think it’d be okay if..?”

 

“I can't read minds.” Dwight hated that phrase, it was constantly used against him when he broke into stuttering. He sucked a breath in, and his fingers drummed against Jake's shirt.

 

“When the ball drops, c-could we, uh, do this.. then?” Jake admired the way his voice went higher the more flustered he got for a moment, but then glanced over to the TV that had been turned on. He hummed as a response, and ducked down to lift up the frailer boy. He felt bitten hands tighten up before they relaxed when it was positive that he had a firm hold. Finally he got set back on his seat, and Jake got cozy again. Dwight pulled out his phone with fidgety hands, his brain instantly resorted to having to know what time it is. He still had several hours to be anxious over what would come, but for now, that drink smelled awfully appetizing. He picked up the mug again, and looked at the supposedly white container. “Jake!” Dwight couldn’t stop the adoring tone and fond smile that came out of him. There was two pride cats, one with the gay pride flag and the other with the trans pride flag colour schemes. He could have sworn he saw another soft smile on the solitary guy's face, but he didn't dare mention it in favour of taking sips. It tasted amazing, and for a brief moment he hoped that Jake hadn't wasted some expensive drink maker on him.

 

A question pulled him out of his happily lulled thoughts. “Do you like it?” Dwight gave an enthusiastic nod, grinning wildly. Everyone seemed to pass the time with Nea's game, taking the extras for their own fun. Eventually some were playing and eating dominos, and movies on the TV. Holy shit, how had time passed so fast? It was already a couple minutes before twelve! Dwight burned up again, and looked to Jake who merely stared back. He could count how fast it went, that felt terrifying. Party blowers and spinners were being handed out now, a couple minutes prior to the event. Dwight just snagged two spinners and held them out to Jake. Jake of course took the green one, so he was left with the purple one; but he's not complaining at all. Purple is one of his favourites either way, making him question his luck. It had to be quite amazing to be able to snag the perfect two, he just never really thought about it. Though, his thoughts stopped again once his arm got pulled up to make him stand. Hands drawing him in, holding his waist, sparing them a small comforting rub when he squeaked. “Are you sure about this?” The chanting started in the background. “I-” His voice got swallowed by the chants of ten, nine, eight, seven, “I’m sure.” Six, five, four, three, two… Time felt like it got stopped in place while Dwight stared at Jake's nearing face. How did he get to have someone like Jake love him? Every positive adjective could be placed on him, handsome, charming, all of it. He gripped his spinner and started spinning his wrist once ‘one’ set off, but it became background noise very easily.

 

Jake's lips were soft but demanding, as if he'd been waiting for this. He reeled the smaller guy against the wall to press deeper, trying to entice him to engage at least a little. It did the trick, because Dwight's chapped and bitten lips unsurely meshed back. Their spinners were discarded in favour of holding each other close, but all that currently went on in their heads was this moment. Sure, the sounds died off once everybody had started settling down, and it tuned their senses back in, but nothing would part them for the time being. That statement was true until the leader broke off to breathe, sucking in heavy breaths at getting so worked up over the scenario. However, it didn't make him anxious about how they looked one bit, due to him diving right back in for more sloppy kisses. After being surprised, it got reciprocated with a small praise of a hum. They broke apart for longer to calm down, and during the process Dwight had let his head slip down to rest on Jake's nose bridge. It hadn't gotten broken like his mum's, thankfully, or the soft gesture would've hurt. As soon as Dwight could feel his potential lover’s gaze, he slid his own eyes open to look back. That light colour had went and vanished, being replaced with a darker hue which made his heart flutter. Sparing one last kiss before they broke apart, they instinctively looked to Feng to see the pictures she'd taken. She always loved taking pictures of special moments, it had become her thing, really.

 

The pictures looked wonderful, and she even had some of the two other groups of girls that played along earlier. Meg had never been much of a kisser, but with a chocolate strawberry being shared it didn't take too much to get her to oblige. Dwight hung to Jake's arm like a koala bear, he was pretty sure his face had developed a new skin colour at this point. The red along his partner's skin was mesmerizing, making his glittery eyes twinkle with a affectionate smile. “Hey, Dwight..” The nervous tone made him look up instantly, Jake rarely sounded nervous. Had something gone wrong? Did he do something incorrectly? “W-Will you be my boyfriend?” Jake internally beat himself for the dumb stutter, but it only seemed to make Dwight adore him more.

 

Brushing the fear of this being a joke aside, small giggles and little hiccups from his crying beginning came through Dwight's voice. “I'd l-love to, I love you so much..” Fear and love resonated in his eyes, which only made Jake fluster for a moment. He didn't know how anyone could begin to believe that the whole thing had been a joke, but this was Dwight, and he couldn’t blame him.

 

“I love you, my pretty boy.” Jake got brought down into a hug, with sniffles and laughing fits breaking loose from both of them now. They'd come so far from where they first met, and this only began the new year. Who knows what wonder lies in the future, other than having the privilege of kissing the cutest boy every day?


End file.
